As is known, applications for insurance or financial services sometimes require an account representative to visit with a prospective client in order to obtain and record relevant information in writing, and to obtain a signature of the prospective client as to the accuracy of the information recorded before returning from such point-of-sale to a centralized location for processing of the application. It has also been known to use portable keypads and printers to record the information provided by an applicant for an application process. However, such devices merely record information without securing it from access and manipulation by others. Also, the use of printing devices by account representatives during the application process with a client has fallen into disfavor as such on-site printing can lead to multiple requests of illustrations as to costs for specific services, and create logistical problems sourced in excessive equipment and maintenance thereof.
Furthermore, after an application has been actually printed and signed by an applicant, changes to non-pertinent information in the Application usually have required amendment paperwork or initialing by the applicant.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to eliminate the need to provide for an on-site printer at a point-of-sale in an application process.
It is another object of this invention to avoid tampering with data entered into a data entry device.
It is another object of this invention to prevent a system user from changing certain predetermined application information entered into a processing system.
It is another object of this invention to allow a system user to modify predetermined non-critical portions of an application with information obtained subsequent to a point-of-sale.
It is another object of this invention to enable a system user and an applicant to realize the briefest possible application for obtaining insurance.
It is another object of this invention to reduce the need for manual amendment form handling, thereby eliminating the need for unnecessary correspondence.